


Lonely Fairytale Castle

by RealmOfTan



Series: The Life of Synthesizers [7]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Amusement Parks, Bets & Wagers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Ghost Stories, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Humor, Humorous Ending, Love, M/M, Sexual Content, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealmOfTan/pseuds/RealmOfTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One evening when some Vocaloids are gathered at Gakupo's apartment for some ghost stories Yūma "happens" to scare everyone to tears and chase them away so that he can have Gakupo all to himself. Meiko - who probably got most frightened of Yūma's superb ghost story - decides to challenge him and gives him the challenge of going to an old, abandoned amusement park and visit an attraction that is said to be haunted. There she wants him to take a photo at the top of its tower as proof that he's been there. It's a fairytale castle and along with Gakupo Yūma heads there to prove to Meiko that he's not a scaredy cat. Does Yūma live up to his name as brave or does he end up running away with his tail between the legs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Fairytale Castle

**Author's Note:**

> I took the biggest amusement park here in the north called Liseberg and minimized it to a small amusement park with a few attractions, but the Fairytale Castle (Sagoslottet) is there - I have only changed a little of the settings inside it by swapped places with some sceneries. I love this old fairytale castle! It's built in 1968 and I always ride it when I'm there. But many of my friends thinks that the castle is creepy and doesn't want to ride it with me, and there's where I found my inspiration for this story.
> 
> This time the Fairytale Castle is scary, just like my friends think it is but a little worse. I haven't laughed this much to any story that I have written. I got funny images in my head all the time when I wrote this and I hope that they emerge in the story. I love the end scene with the king doll in this story! LMAO! (I was always scared of the king doll when I was a child.) I found some help to the inspiration from the song "Nigeru Mono" from the Paprika-anime.

”And then the girl walked slowly and quietly against the corner where she had heard the weird noise. She looked carefully around the corner and she saw the old broken down factory stand there with its eerie and empty windows. Then she heard the noise again but this time from behind her. She felt a breath against her neck and her hairs stood on end. It was behind her. The cold and creepy feeling crawled up her legs and as she forced herself to look over her shoulder... THERE SHE SAW THE GHOST!”

Meiko lit up the flashlight under her face and haunting shadows covered her face in the darkened living room in Gakupo’s apartment. Rin hid behind her twin brother Len, Kaito bit his nails and Miku hugged Piko and squeaked. Meiko looked satisfied after getting the right kind of response she was after, but as she looked over at Yūma and Gakupo she suddenly felt disappointed. Even though Gakupo looked scared as he hugged Yūma’s arm with both arms Yūma seemed totally unaffected.

“Was that all?” he asked and Meiko pouted.

“Weren’t you scared at all?” she asked with a sour look on her face. Yūma chuckled.

“You have to do better than that to make me scared,” he said with a cocky smile.

“Oh yeah? Then you tell it better!” Meiko protested and crossed her arms.

Yūma got a menacing smile on his lips as he asked. “Do you really want me to?”

“Go ahead. Try making me scared!” Meiko challenged and tried to stare Yūma down, and Yūma looked back at her with a challenging smile.

“Challenge accepted.”

He cleared his throat and then said with a low and haunting voice: “Let me tell you a tale of three sisters who was said to once live in a big house not too far away from here. But once they moved in there they never got out. The story goes that on the second night in the house the youngest sister began to hear things from the attic right above her bed. The sounds were almost like that of nails scratching against the wooden floor on the attic, just waiting to claw through the floor and into the youngest sister’s room.”

He made a small pause to look at the others how they reacted. Meiko still had her arms crossed over her chest and she seemed not to be bothered about Yūma’s story at all. The others were staring at him with scared looks. Gakupo had joined the others on the living room floor and they all sat in a ring around Yūma who now was the storyteller and holding the flashlight.

Suddenly the peace in the apartment complex was disrupted as Meiko, Len and Rin, Kaito and Miku with Piko in tow slammed the door open and ran out from Gakupo’s apartment crying and screaming. Yūma’s ghost story had been so frightening that their nerves couldn’t handle it and Meiko had been the first one to run out from the apartment. The others had panicked and ran after her. Gakupo was about to run too when Yūma took a hold of his jinbaori and pulled him back.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Yūma said as he pulled Gakupo against him and hugged him from behind. “Finally we get to be for ourselves.”

“That story really scared the hell out of us,” Gakupo said and still felt stiff from the horror that had been coming out from between Yūma’s lips. “Did you make that up or is it a real ghost story?”

Yūma smiled and buried his face against Gakupo’s back and took a deep breath and enjoyed the other man’s scent.

“I made it up. It’s not real at all. I don’t believe in ghosts,” he answered and pulled at Gakupo’s jinbaori with his teeth. “I just wanted to get them out of the house so we could cuddle,” he then said muffled with the cloth still between his teeth.

Gakupo laughed and looked over his shoulder – now clearly relaxed.

“Just cuddle?” he asked and Yūma smiled a mischievous smile and let go of Gakupo’s jinbaori with his teeth.

“I was hoping for something more with ‘action’, if you know what I mean?” Yūma smiled and let go of Gakupo. “You looked so cute and pathetic when you curled up against me while listening to Meiko’s ghost story that I got in the mood for something else, but they were here so I had to chase them away somehow.”

Gakupo turned around and smiled with the sexy smile that made Yūma weak in the knees. Gakupo put his hand under Yūma’s chin to caress his lips with his thumb, and looked Yūma deep in the eyes.

“Oh really? Now it’s my turn to make you look cute and pathetic,” he said with his low voice, and Yūma kissed Gakupo’s thumb and looked at the man with a wanting look.

“Please do,” he whispered and got instantly pulled into a kiss by his necktie. “Mmh…”

Gakupo took a hold of Yūma’s waist and pulled him even closer, and then he forced his tongue inside Yūma’s mouth and felt how Yūma responded by massaging his tongue back. Yūma tasted as sweet as always and Gakupo wanted to kiss him even deeper than was possible.

“Mm… Gakupo,” Yūma whispered and put his arms around Gakupo’s neck and clung to him. With just that kiss alone he already felt pathetically starved for Gakupo’s body. Gakupo didn’t need to do much to get Yūma on his knees. I fall in love with this man over and over again every time I even think of him!, Yūma thought and took a heated breath between the kisses.

“Maybe we should close the door?” Gakupo asked and pulled back a little. Yūma’s mind was already in a haze and it took him an extra second to understand what Gakupo meant. “The others didn’t close it when they ran out.”

Yūma looked at the door which stood wide open and the light from the staircase shone up Gakupo’s hallway where they stood in each other’s arms. Then he smiled that mischievous smile that only he could smile and looked at Gakupo and said:

“Shall we leave it open?”

Gakupo got a blush on his face and then laughed awkwardly.

“I don’t think the neighbors would appreciate that.”

“Aw, come on! Let’s adventure a little!”

“And let them see your sexy face? I thought it was only mine to see?” Gakupo smiled an alluring smile and caressed Yūma’s cheek and played with his hair.

“What’s life without risks?” Yūma asked with a wink.

Gakupo chuckled and closed the door and then looked at Yūma again.

“You’re so right. Are you ready to take some?”

Yūma laughed and tempted Gakupo closer with his index finger.

“Bring it on.”

The next morning Gakupo woke up by the cell phone ringing. He opened his eyes and looked at Yūma who also opened his eyes but frowned and then hid himself under the covers.

“Make it stop,” he muttered from under the covers. “I’m tired.”

Gakupo yawned and stretched himself as he got up from the bed. “You’re always tired, lazy bum,” he said with a smile and took his cell phone from the night table. “Yes?”

“Good morning, Gakupo! I want to talk to Yūma,” he heard Meiko’s voice say from the other end of the line.

“He’s sleeping. Can I take a message from you?” Gakupo yawned.

“Tell him to meet up with me at twelve o’clock outside the Bootleg Café. I have a challenge for him,” Meiko said. The tone in her voice told Gakupo that she was on the warpath because of Yūma’s lack of fright from yesterday’s storytelling, and she clearly wanted revenge for Yūma scaring her like that with his ghost story.

Gakupo looked at the alarm clock and it showed 09:15. “Okay, I’ll give him the message.” He then hung up and sighed and looked at Yūma’s figure under the covers. He threw himself over Yūma’s hiding figure and hugged it tight.

“Uff! What are you doing?” Yūma mumbled and Gakupo pulled the covers from Yūma’s head and gave him a kiss on his nose. Yūma drew his eyebrows together and looked at him with barely open and grumpy eyes as his hair stood on every end imaginable.

“Meiko called and said that she wants to meet you at the Bootleg Café. She has a challenge for you.”

“Uhh…” Yūma grunted and buried his face under the pillow. “I don’t want to go up. Call her and tell her to challenge someone else. I’m too tired.”

Gakupo laughed and nibbled Yūma’s ear.

“Did you get that exhausted from last night? Come on, get up already. Shall we take a shower together? That’ll cheer you up a little.”

Yūma looked up at him and then closed his eyes. “Only if you wash my hair and back for me.”

“There’s that little princess attitude again,” Gakupo laughed and hurried up from the bed. He knew what was coming.

“You prick! Stop calling me a princess!” Yūma growled with the usual hamster growl and sat up in the bed to throw a pillow at Gakupo, who only laughed and hurried out from the room. “Come back here!” Yūma yelled and got up from the bed to chase after his lover.

The clock turned 12:00 and they both arrived to the Bootleg Café and met up with Meiko and Kaito. Yūma was still a bit grumpy of not being allowed to sleep long after a night filled with pleasure. But he wasn’t tired of exhaustion. He was tired out of laziness, and Gakupo had learned how to get him up from the bed when he was on one of his lazy moods. Besides, Yūma had never been a morning person.

“Right on time!” Meiko said as she checked her watch.

“What’s with the challenge?” Yūma asked and yawned. He was still tired.

Meiko pushed a flashlight and a camera in Yūma’s hands and then held up a map.

“This is where I want you to go. I have marked the spot where you will take a picture as proof that you really have been there. You can take Gakupo with you to be your cameraman.” She turned her eyes to Gakupo and smiled playfully. “If he dares to come along, that is.”

“Isn’t this the old amusement park which was shut down after an accident many years ago?” Yūma asked and Meiko nodded with a smile of a bully.

“Yes, and it is said that the poor girl’s soul still resides in that amusement park and haunts the place. I want you to go there and prove that you’re not a scaredy cat,” she said and smiled over her master plan.

“And tell me why I should prove that to you? Are you still grumpy for me not getting scared of your ghost story from yesterday?” Yūma asked and looked up at her from the map and then smiled his confident smile. “Or do you want to try and get back at me for scaring you to tears yesterday?”

Meiko got a sour expression on her face and it looked like she was shooting daggers from her eyes at Yūma.

“Just go to that place and bring back a photo from on top of the fairytale castle ride!” she spat out and turned her heel and stomped away.

“Who’s the princess here?” Yūma asked Gakupo with a meaning look, and Gakupo chuckled and pulled him closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“You’ll be my spoiled little princess no matter what you say,” he whispered in Yūma’s ear, and Yūma pushed Gakupo off from him and sighed and looked at Kaito.

“She really was scared yesterday, wasn’t she?” he asked, and Kaito nodded with a wry smile.

“Yeah, we both were so scared that we had to sleep with each other,” Kaito said and suddenly realized what he had said wrong when both Yūma and Gakupo stared at him with looks saying “Are you serious?” Kaito immediately blushed and waved his hands in front of him. “No! I didn’t mean it like that! Uh… I just meant that we slept in the same bed!”

“Dude… That didn’t make it sound any better,” Yūma said monotonously and raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t misunderstand me!” Kaito cried hopelessly.

After a long walk to the outskirts of the city they finally arrived at the amusement park’s gates. The rusty old gates had been locked for a long time and it seemed like it would be impossible to force them open.

“How do we get inside?” Yūma asked and looked at the gates.

Gakupo – who was holding the map – skimmed through it and noticed an arrow which pointed at something only a few steps away from where they stood.

“It looks like there’s a way in over there,” Gakupo said and pointed at the direction where the arrow marked a spot.

Yūma walked to the left to where Gakupo had pointed and after a short while he saw an opening on the ground. It looked like someone had dug their way inside under the fence.

“Fuck that,” Yūma sighed and looked at the barred gates which were two and a half meters tall. “Hey, Gakupo! I found a hole here but I refuse to crawl through it. Come and give me a hand here. Let’s do it the street style.”

Gakupo walked over to Yūma and waited for Yūma to explain his idea. Yūma asked Gakupo to give him a helping hand to get over the fence by giving him an extra footing in the form of Gakupo locking his hands together so that Yūma could use them as a step. Gakupo did as told and Yūma stepped up on Gakupo’s hands. Gakupo immediately felt a blush on his cheeks as Yūma stepped up on his hands.

“Um, Yūma?”

“What?”

“Can you try and hurry? I’m in an awkward position here,” Gakupo said with a nervous voice, and Yūma looked down at him.

“What awkward position?” Yūma asked, and Gakupo swallowed hard.

“Well, your groin is right in front of my face,” he managed to say and tried to look in another direction, but Yūma smiled teasingly back.

“Yes, and I asked what’s so awkward about it? It’s not like this is your first time having my stuff in your face.” Gakupo burst out laughing and almost lost the grip with his hands. “Hey, hey! I’m climbing here!”

Yūma clung desperately to the fence to prevent himself from falling to the ground.

“Sorry. I couldn’t help myself,” Gakupo laughed and made an effort to push Yūma up so that he could climb over the fence.

As Yūma landed on the ground on the other side of the fence he slid his hands through the barred fence and gave Gakupo the same help to get over, and as Gakupo landed next to him and corrected his clothes they looked at the map and then followed the little road past the old and rundown merry-go-round and then past the entrance to the big rollercoaster. The amusement park wasn’t big at all and they quickly found the fairytale castle attraction where old carts in form of small sailboats in different colors waited for visitors that would never come.

“Wow! It’s pretty big,” Gakupo said as he saw the two stories high castle attraction. “It would be a perfect place for a haunting, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Yūma said and walked over to the sailboat carts. “It’s a pity though. I think it would have been a really popular attraction even to this day even if it’s so old. It just stands here and rots away. I guess it doesn’t work anymore after standing still for so long.”

“Yeah, probably. I guess we have to walk through it to get to the top floor where Meiko wanted us to take a picture?” Gakupo said and walked to the entrance to the castle. “Shall we go and walk through the fairytales?” he asked and offered Yūma his arm like a gentleman.

“My pleasure, mister,” Yūma said and hooked his arm with Gakupo’s. Then he took out the flashlight from his pocket that Meiko had given him to spread some light inside the castle.

Gakupo chuckled:

“I guess you feel at home now.”

“Why’s that?” Yūma asked and looked at Gakupo.

“Well, now you can meet other princesses.”

Yūma released Gakupo’s arm and smacked him over the head.

“You ass! I’m not a fairytale princess!” he hissed and stormed off up the ramp leading to the second floor.

“But you’re my fairytale!” Gakupo cried and hurried after him. “Wait for me!”

They got up to the second floor and around a corner which turned to their right. There was an opening to the outside next to the corner, and when they looked around the corner the first thing they saw was a long corridor. It was dark in there. Yūma directed the flashlight to the floor so that they could see where they walked, and then they began walking and their steps echoed in the empty corridor. The lonely rail for the attraction carts guided them deeper and deeper into the castle and they both were quiet. There was something very creepy about the old fairytale castle. Who knew what they would see inside once they would get to the main attractions inside?

Then they saw another corner to their right again. It was pitch black inside.

“This feels a little creepy,” Yūma heard Gakupo say next to him.

“Are you scared already?” Yūma asked and looked at Gakupo over his shoulder.

“No, I’m not!” Gakupo protested. “I just think it can be dangerous to go inside without some proper lights.”

“Maybe there’s a switch? Do you think this old thing still works?” Yūma asked.

“I don’t think there’s any electricity in this old place,” Gakupo answered.

“I don’t think so either. But let’s try and find a control panel or something.”

As Yūma turned the flashlight against the walls and looked behind him and Gakupo he suddenly saw a creepy face in the light.

“WOAH!” All his hairs stood on end and he backed away with hurried steps. Then he tripped over the rail on the floor and fell back and hit something and crashed through it. “Ow…”

“Yūma, are you okay?! What happened?” he heard Gakupo’s voice from the darkness in front of him.

He looked around on the floor and found the flashlight which he had dropped in the fall.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he sighed and stood up from the dusty floor and brushed off his clothes. He saw Gakupo’s worried expression in the light from the flashlight. Then he shone the light past him at the place where he had seen the face. There he saw a doll. It was a woman with a green sweater and red skirt holding a wand. She had a friendly smile but somewhere in that doll’s face hid a creepy aura. He didn’t like dolls. “I suddenly flashed the light on that doll and it got me by surprise,” Yūma admitted with a blush.

Gakupo looked at the doll and chuckled.

“She looks pretty friendly, don’t you think?”

“Yeah… Friendly…” Yūma muttered and then looked around where he stood. There he saw control panels and machinery that looked like the machinery for moving dolls. Then he saw a little sign on top of a switch say “Emergency lights”. “I found a control panel for emergency lights in here,” he said, and Gakupo joined him inside the small room.

Gakupo turned the switch and suddenly everything lit up and the machinery for the dolls started to move and a broken record started to play around them. The song was meant to be calm and fairytale like, but because it was so old the record must have been in bad shape. It was the sound of an old gramophone and the sound crackled and sounded off.

“But I thought it was the switch for the emergency lights?” Gakupo said and looked around startled. “It’s not supposed to turn on the whole attraction.”

“Weird…” Yūma stepped out from the little engine room and looked around the corner. There he saw scenery built on stands. The dolls from stories like Cinderella and Snow White and others were moving tiredly and very jerkily, and the sounds from the tired and old machines surrounded them along with the fairytale music. “But I’m not complaining. Now we don’t need the flashlight anymore,” he then said and turned the flashlight off. “Maybe there’s just a malfunction because it’s so old?”

Gakupo came out from the room and looked around. There was spider web all over the place and the paint on the dolls were almost entirely covered with dust. The dolls looked like ghosts.

They continued to walk through the attraction and trying to find a door that lead up to the tower of the attraction, but Yūma was so caught up by the dolls that he forgot what they came there do to.

“Oh, look at him!” he laughed and ran up to the scene of the story “The Emperor’s New Clothes”. There the emperor stood naked with his court around him. “He’s butt naked!”

Gakupo smiled at the enthusiastic Yūma. He looked like a child when he turned around unable to decide what to look at, and went from scenery to scenery and studied them and laughed. He was clearly having a great time, and Gakupo decided to join him and have fun in the fairytale castle.

Yūma felt so excited and dragged Gakupo along in the corridors. He got stuck at the scenery from the Peter Pan story and looked at Hook and Peter as they dueled on an unsteady plank on Hook’s ship. But as he had forgotten that it was a haunted castle and enjoyed it the most he suddenly saw how the Peter Pan doll turned its head against him.

Yūma flinched and backed away.

“What is it?” Gakupo asked and as Yūma looked over to Gakupo the man stood right in front of him and made him jump.

“Shit! Don’t scare me like that!” Yūma sighed and took a deep breath.

“Why are you so jumpy?” Gakupo asked and looked at him with a questioning expression.

Yūma looked over at the Peter Pan doll again and saw that the doll was doing its normal movements and fighting with Hook. He sighed out of relief. Maybe it was just my imagination?, he asked himself.

“Nothing. I just thought I saw something,” he said without letting his eyes wander from the doll.

“Oh, okay. Hey, come over here. I think I found a door here that can lead up to the tower,” Gakupo said and took a hold of Yūma’s jacket and pulled him along and showed him a hidden door behind a tapestry. “It’s locked but I don’t think the lock is in a good shape. Maybe we can force it open?” he said and Yūma nodded.

Gakupo tried first to push it open but it just deflected him back a little. The door was thin and wouldn’t need much force to get it open, and so they both kicked it at the same time and the door flew open and revealed a circular staircase leading up to a tower.

“Here it is. Now let’s take the picture and get it over with,” Gakupo said and began walking carefully up the wooden stairs. He didn’t want to fall through the stairs so he tested each step before going up. They were old and probably not that sturdy. Yūma followed.

“I swear Meiko wants us killed. Why would she send us to this kind of old place?” Yūma asked and Gakupo laughed.

“I think she was thinking that if this doesn’t scare you then you’re inhuman,” he chuckled. “I must say that I’m surprised that you’ve jumped two times already.”

“Oh, shut up…” Yūma muttered.

They got up to the top of the tower. It was dark and only small rays reached in through the old wooden shutters on the windows. Gakupo opened one of them and let in some light and then he asked Yūma about the camera.

“Now make a nice pose at the window so that she sees that we’ve been all the way up here without being scared,” Gakupo said and Yūma sighed and did as he was told. “Don’t look so grumpy,” Gakupo said as he looked at the display on the small camera.

Yūma suddenly flashed a smile that almost blinded Gakupo. As he took the picture he could swear that he heard the sound of glitter fall around him, and he swallowed hard. When the picture was taken Yūma turned back to that grumpy expression like nothing.

“Can we go now?” he asked and crossed his arms.

“You want to leave already?” Gakupo asked surprised. “You were so excited just a few moments ago.”

“I don’t really like this place. It has a very unpleasant feeling,” Yūma mumbled.

As they went down the stairs to the dolls again Gakupo stared at Yūma’s neck as he walked in front of him. He wanted to grab him and pull him into a hug. Yūma’s grumpy mood was so cute he couldn’t help himself and he took a hold of Yūma’s jacket and pulled him back against him and hugged him.

“What are you doing?” Yūma asked and tried to bend Gakupo’s arms open on his waist, but Gakupo refused to let go.

“Don’t you think this place would have been very romantic if it was still in use?” he asked next to Yūma’s ear – the spot he knew was Yūma’s weakest.

“Maybe. But now it’s not in use and I just want to get out of here,” Yūma answered but Gakupo didn’t allow him to take another step. Gakupo licked his ear and then nibbled on it. “What are you doing? You want to do it in here?!”

“What’s life without risks? Didn’t you say that yesterday?” Gakupo whispered and Yūma shuddered. It was a signal to Gakupo of Yūma starting to give in. “And besides – there’s no one else here but us.”

“And some dolls staring at us,” Yūma filled in and tried to escape Gakupo’s arms again, but he was stuck.

“Didn’t you also want to leave the door open yesterday and risk that a neighbor would see us?” Gakupo asked teasingly and took a hold of Yūma’s chin and turned his face close enough to kiss him. “Let the dolls se us.”

“Pervert,” Yūma mumbled between their kisses but didn’t do anything to resist Gakupo. Instead he turned around to face Gakupo and put his arms around his neck and buried his hands in the man’s long hair. “Mm…”

Gakupo’s hands followed Yūma’s back down and squeezed his buttocks hard. Yūma’s let out a sigh and low moan and then kissed Gakupo more intensely. He was getting hot, just like always when it came to Gakupo’s touching.

“Which scenery shall we take? Are you going to take the place of Cinderella or some other princess?” Gakupo smiled teasingly and Yūma gave him a light hit on his left shoulder.

“Idiot! How many times do I have to tell you I’m not a princess?” Yūma scolded, but Gakupo laughed and gave him a light kiss and pushed him against the Wonderland scenery.

“You’re my princess and this is our fairytale. Just accept it,” Gakupo whispered and pushed Yūma down on his back on the dusty scenery made to resemble a lake in Wonderland. He then placed himself between Yūma’s legs and pushed his hips against Yūma’s. “Look. It’s the perfect height,” he then smiled and Yūma blushed.

“You really are a creepy pervert,” he said and frowned. “So you’re my prince coming to my rescue then?” he asked and Gakupo chuckled.

“Of course. And right now I’m saving you from the evil witch who wants to prevent you from taking your clothes off.” Gakupo pulled the zipper down on Yūma’s jacket and leaned closer to kiss him with passion and then said: “But look, I defeated her pretty easily. Your clothes are coming off.”

“Stupid. That’s the worst fairytale I’ve ever heard,” Yūma laughed.

Gakupo stood up again and began to open his own belt while he looked at Yūma with a self-confident and sexy look.

“Really?” Gakupo asked and unbuttoned his pants.

“Really. It feels more like you’re the evil wizard who’s cast a spell on me,” Yūma said and hugged Gakupo closer with his legs around his waist.

Gakupo smiled a teasing smile and leaned closer the other man and looked him deep into the eyes. Yūma felt how Gakupo’s hair tickled his cheeks. Gakupo opened Yūma’s pants and pushed his green tank top up to reveal his torso and then licked Yūma’s left nipple.

“Ah…” Yūma sighed and flinched.

“Maybe I am the evil wizard who wants to steal away the cute princess and keep her as mine and mine alone? That doesn’t sound so bad either,” he said and then took Yūma’s nipple in his mouth and fumbled with the button and zipper to Yūma’s pants.

“Ngh! You’re evil,” Yūma sighed and put his hands on Gakupo’s head.

“Oh yes. I’m a very bad wizard. Look, the little princess is already hard,” Gakupo whispered and slid his hand inside Yūma’s pants.

Yūma burst out laughing.

“That didn’t sound right, or did it? Since when does a princess get hard?” he asked and Gakupo stopped his teasing and laughed too.

“Okay I’ll admit it didn’t sound so hot,” he laughed and then looked at Yūma with a warm smile. “I guess I’m not the evil wizard at all. I’m just a prince who has managed to win the heart of the fair princess. That’s all.”

“That’s all? It’s a huge effort if you ask me,” Yūma whispered. “Don’t stall it anymore. I want you, my sweet prince.”

As Gakupo was about to kiss Yūma again they suddenly heard a loud machine noise and as they looked up they saw one of the sailboat carts come along the rail. It went past them and then another one came.

“What’s happening?” Gakupo asked surprised. They both forgot what they were doing and stared dumbfounded at the carts going past them one by one. “Are we not alone in here?”

Yūma looked around and suddenly realized the dolls were staring at them both. A shiver cold as ice went down his spine and he swallowed hard.

“Gakupo… The dolls…” he said quietly and Gakupo looked at the dolls too.

”What the…?”

They both stood up and corrected their clothes and then tried walking along the rails at the same direction as the carts. All the dolls’ heads followed them and the further they came to the way out the faster they went. Suddenly loud noises from the machinery began to echo in the castle like they were in uproar and the song played was filled with static.

“I want to get out of this place!” Yūma cried and started running.

In the end they both ran down the ramp past the carts to the exit and hurried out on the yard outside the castle and tried to catch their breath.

“Man that was scary!” Gakupo panted and rested his arms against his knees.

“What the hell happened?” Yūma panted and then looked at the castle. The carts began moving faster and faster and the static filled song got louder. Suddenly a bang echoed on the yard and as they both looked up at the source of the bang they heard a recorded male voice say:

“WELCOME TO THE FAIRYTALE CASTLE!”

It was a doll dressed as a king who appeared in an open window on the second floor. Gakupo heard something behind him and as he looked over his shoulder he saw Yūma run as fast as he could in the direction of the gates.

“HEY! DON’T LEAVE ME HERE!” Gakupo cried and ran after him.

The sailboat carts nicely gathered next to the entrance into the castle to wait for new arrivals. The king disappeared behind the shutters again and the song faded away. The machinery for the dolls stopped and the lights went off. The fairytale castle stood there once again quiet and eerie, waiting and waiting for new visitors that would never come.


End file.
